


Time with you is never wasted

by icywind



Series: Winterhawk Valentines Prompts 2017 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: But mostly fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, blink and you miss it angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icywind/pseuds/icywind
Summary: Prompt: Weekly date nightFor Avengers a weekly date night wasn't always weekly and sometimes the dates weren't that exciting.





	

 

 

Avenging was not your average job. There was, actually, a great deal of sitting around and doing nothing in between crisis. Which was more than welcomed really, because it meant no megalomaniacs were trying to take over the world. Of course, there sometimes was sitting around doing nothing then too, but, usually that was just because the brains were working out a puzzle and Bucky's particular set of skills wasn't needed. 

With the uneven schedule relationships could be a challenge. Somehow though, he and Clint made it work. Even though they worked and lived together, they didn't actually see each other 24-7, which was why their weekly date nights were so important. 

Weekly was a bit of a misnomer – once in a great while they'd have two a week, and sadly they could sometimes go over a month without one. But, as often as they could, they spent a night doing simple things together. When they could be just Clint and Bucky and not Hawkeye and the Winter Solider.

“Hey doll face,” Bucky said, setting down the book he was reading and turning towards the side as Clint blinked himself awake.

“Mmmshit – what time is it?”

“About 4:00.”

Clint groaned and tried to raise a hand to wash across his face, thinking better of it when he winced just raising that arm to shoulder height. “M'sorry babe.”

“What for?”

“We're gonna hafta go back into the superhero lottery for Hamilton tickets.” Bucky let out a chuckle that soon turned into a laugh. Clint looked vaguely betrayed for a moment before smiling as well, especially when Bucky leaned in to kiss the corner of his lips.

“I love you. So much.” Sometimes it felt like his heart would beat out of his chest from the force of his feelings for Clint. 

There were worse ways to go.

Clint gave him a dopey smile (dopey with feelings, not dopey from drugs – there was a difference) and looked him in the eye. “Same.”

There was a beat and then they both cracked up again. “Fucking punk,” Bucky said through the laughter, with fondness coloring the words.

“And you love me for it. No take backs,” Clint replied, accepting Bucky's aid in getting out of bed. He made it to the en suite without much trouble, but Bucky hung out in the doorway anyway just to shoot the breeze.

“Think you might need your eyes checked old man, calling me doll face when I'm looking like this.” And sure, one eye was swollen about halfway shut and there were scrapes and bruises on his forehead, but none of that mattered to Bucky. In fact, in a way he loved the marks on Clint. Because yes, they meant he was in pain, but pain would pass and more importantly the fact that he had pain meant he was still alive and there with Bucky. 

Bucky leaned his hip against the counter and made a show of looking at Clint's face. “Hmm...nope. Still gorgeous to me, doll face.” He pressed a quick kiss to Clint's lips after noting the shy pleasure the compliment still elicited, then walked with him out to their comfy sofa.

“Want to order anything?”

“Nah...” Clint shook his head. A moment later, he glanced back up. “Do we have any soup?”

“Which kind do you want?”

“The red pepper and tomato one?”

“With grilled cheese?”

“...yes.”

“Of course.” Bucky leaned in to kiss Clint's hairline then lingered for a moment. Breathing in his scent, rubbing his nose against his silky hair that still smelled of the shampoo he'd used the night before when he'd helped Clint bathe. His breath hitched a moment but he didn't let the emotions get the better of him. He wouldn't think about Clint getting hurt.

“It's okay baby, I'm okay,” Clint murmured, reaching up with his left hand to grip at the back of Bucky's neck. They remained that way for a few moments while Bucky's emotions swirled then settled, finding a new calm. 

Eventually Bucky went to the kitchen, pulling the soup from the fridge and pouring it into a pot to reheat. It was his grandmothers recipe and he made it in large batches whenever he had the time, freezing at least half of it so they almost always had some available since Clint was so fond of it. It was short work to assemble and grill the sandwiches and before long he was returning to the sofa, a large mug of soup for Clint because sipping was easier for him than using a spoon, the crusts cut from the sandwiches for easier dipping. While he'd been gone Clint had ended up finding a marathon of Planet Earth and they let David Attenborough's voice soothe them while they enjoyed the meal. 

Once they finished Bucky cleaned up then returned to the sofa, easing himself into the corner of it and happily pulling Clint in against him. He doubted Clint would last the entirety of the movie they'd picked, but that was okay. As long as they were together that was all that mattered.

 

 


End file.
